clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Delta-7B Aethersprite-class Starfighter
The 'Delta-7B ''Aethersprite-class light interceptor 'was a unique class of starfighter used by the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars period. This design was developed in the years preceding the outbreak of the Clone Wars prototypes of this short range fighter class were in testing under the watchful eyes of talented Republic engineers and Jedi like Saesee Tiin and Adi Gallia around the time of the invasion of Naboo. These initial tests proved fruitful and the fighter went into production and became a powerful tool for the Jedi Order being issued to those Knights and Masters on field missions with the traditional markings of the Republic Judiciary department. However later during the war as Jedi used there fighters for more combat missions personal starfighters were customized with different equipment and colors. As some of the Delta-7's were destroyed in battle they would be replaced with newer Delta-7B's, an upgraded class, which were virtually the same in all respects save for their changes in the socket for astromech droids. Though the fighter was short range a hyperdrive ring allowed for extended distance missions. Armament The ship was relatively lightly armed with its primary weapons being two twin laser cannons. These cannons were mounted on either side of the cockpit. Later as fighters became more customized bomb drops and seismic charges could also be seen onboard these fighters. Complement These fighters were single man spacecraft and thus featured no passenger space. A single astromech droid could be attached, in the original Delta-7 this socket was off to one side where as in the upgraded 7B this socket was centered in front of the cockpit. This feature allowed the Delta-7B to use different more advanced designs of Astromech droids. History The starfighters were used heavily through out the Clone Wars by many Jedi including Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Kit Fisto. Saesee Tiin , Adi Gallia , and Kit Fisto provided air cover for republic gunships to fly to the surface of Lola Sayu to rescue a strike team carrying coordinates for hyperspace lanes known as the Nexus Route. Plo Koon led an assault on Kadavo to rescue Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Captain Rex along with many slaves from a Slaver facility. Eventually the Delta-7B Aethersprite-class starfighter was replaced by the [[Jedi Interceptor|Eta-2 ''Actis-class light interceptor]]. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *Downfall of a Droid *Duel of the Droids *Lair of Grievous *Storm Over Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *Children of the Force *The Mandalore Plot *The Zillo Beast *Death Trap *R2 Come Home *Lethal Trackdown *ARC Troopers *Nightsisters *Witches of the Mist *Citadel Rescue *Escape from Kadavo *Tipping Points *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' Gallery JediStarfighters.jpg|Adi Gallia, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto's Jedi starfighters. JediStarfighterOverFlorrum-TP.png|Anakin Skywalker pilots his Jedi Starfighter to Hondo Ohnaka's pirate camp on Florrum. hyperspace ring.PNG|Anakin's Jedi starfighter in a hyperspace ring. Saesee Tiin jedi starfighter concept art.jpg|Saesee Tiin's jedi starfighter concept art Adi Gallia jedi starfighter concept art.jpg|Adi Gallia's jedi starfighter concept art. Anakin's starfighter damaged-DOAD.PNG|Anakin's starfigher is damaged. Mace Windu's jedi starfighter and Slave 1-R2CH.PNG|Mace Windu's starfighter piloted by R2-D2 flees from Slave-1. Fisto FighterRing.jpg|Kit Fisto exits a hyperspace ring. Mace Windu jedi starfighter concept art.jpg|A detailed look at Mace Windu's jedi starfighter and hyperspace ring. Category:Starfighters Category:Republic Navy Category:Vehicles Category:Republic Category:Ships